


baby bean cuddles

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [18]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, i live to spoil my amicas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Minimus merely ex-vented before retiring back to his hab-suite, fully planning on resting while he could since he knew little Rodimus could easily be coaxed into a light recharge if he was warm enoughThe little speedster gave a little wiggle as he grabbed more of the scarf in his pudgy little servos, churring delightedly when Minimus gave a purr of his own“Definitely a servo-full”





	baby bean cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts).



Rodimus’ favorite spot to nap was curled up in the small space between Drifts neck and shoulder armor, scarf wrapped around both of them as Drift would purr and Rodimus would chirp

Ultra Magnus could only watch from the opposite side of the bridge, trying his best to focus his attention on his data-pad as Rodimus’ chirps and beeps echoed through the halls. He had just finished reading the 5th paragraph (for the 3rd time) when his focus was yet again dragged to Drift when the speedster revved his engine and Rodimus’ giggles and purrs quickly followed

He’d been so focused on the now bitty-Rodimus’ purrs that he hadn’t even noticed the two speedsters approaching (more or less Drift, Rodimus just beeped and was only hanging on for the ride) until Drift waved his servo in-front of Magnus’ face-plates

“Hey, Magnus. Do you think you could hold Roddy for a while? Percy needs me in the lab for something and I don’t think its sparkling safe…”

Drift slanted a finial as he flashed those perfected terbo-puppy optics Rodimus had spent cycles helping him perfect, tilting his helm as Rodimus himself gave a few beeps and grumbles at seeing the blue mech

“If you would follow me to my hab-suite so that I may change out of the armor, that would be appreciated” Magnus sighed, turning away to pass the bridge’s command along to Thunderclash

 

Standing outside of Magnus’ habsuite, Drift continued to coo and purr at Rodimus as the tiny speedster wiggled his little, chubby arms and wiggled his now oh-so-tiny spoiler. The swords-mech lifted a servo to gently ‘bop’ Rodimus’ cheeks as the little mech gave a blep (one so adorable only a sparkling could pull it off)

Un-wrapping the scarf from around his neck, Drift continued to coo at Rodimus as he re-wrapped the sparkling in the soft, red cloth. “Gotta keep you warm, little bitty” Drift hummed, lifting Rodimus up enough to gently press his forehelm against Rodimus’ crest.

“Im surprised your outlier abilities haven’t kicked in yet…” Drift spared a glance at the bitty’s confused expression

“I can’t say I’m not thankful they haven’t. Primus knows how many mechs would go running if they saw little you rolling down the hallway just a’ flaming”

“That would indeed be quite a sight” Minimus’ voice sighed from behind Drift, causing the swords-mech to twirl around to face the mini-bot with little Rodimus still in his servos

Minimus raised his servos to accept Rodimus from Drift before unraveling the scarf just enough to wrap it around his own neck, holding Rodimus close to his chassis as the bitty beeped and purred, spoiler wiggling as he nuzzled into Minimus’ armor

“You’re going to be quite the servo-full, aren’t you?”

Drift chuckled before patting Minimus on the shoulder with a quick “take care!”, zipping off to Perceptor’s lab for Primus-knows-what

Minimus merely ex-vented before retiring back to his hab-suite, fully planning on resting while he could since he knew little Rodimus could easily be coaxed into a light recharge if he was warm enough

The little speedster gave a little wiggle as he grabbed more of the scarf in his pudgy little servos, churring delightedly when Minimus gave a purr of his own

“Definitely a servo-full”


End file.
